Constant
by Chyrse
Summary: Soujirou is trying to find his own way and belief. He believes the answers lay in the past of the two manslayers. Now looking to Kenshin for answers will the former manslayer be able to help? Especially when a new enemy appears. R&R Enjoy


Blue my only Constant 

-Prelude- 

By Gin 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin 

--R&R and above all enjoy- 

I am amazed how much fate works at times. How at times some little thing is just a constant always there. Not distinctly I mean, you notice it if you pay attention or out of the corner of your eye. Like how blue has been the only constant in my life and red is what condemns and saves me every time. 

I'm probably confusing you… I regret that. This is just hard for me to explain. Try considering it this way. 

You probably have never seen how a sword reflects the light. Not many people try to notice that kind of thing. Everyone is just so impatient and busy these days. 

Yes, I've wielded a sword many times, but that isn't the point yet, please spare me some more of your patience… The light when reflected off a blade is always this shade of blue, I've never seen anywhere else in my life except on the metal of one. Now I'll start to get to the point you want to hear. 

~~ 

I can't remember a time in my early life when I was shown compassion. Being an illegitimate child brought dishonor on my family and my parents dieing before I can remember I was stuck with the relatives that hated me for not who I was but what I did with out my consent. I was born. 

"Hurry up, do you like being beat?" The harsh voice of one of his Uncle's echoed through the harsh heat of the high noon sun. Not even bothering to reply Sojiro shifted the barrel on his back more and made his already protesting legs go faster. "Hmmm…." The boy resisted the instinct to stiffen and stop that would mean another beating. No he had to keep going faster. 

"I guess that is good enough for now, but don't slow down or," The man let his closed fist land in his open palm hard enough to let a clap/ crack slice through the silence. Still going, he inwardly winced. 

His "loving family's" lesson involved their fist going against his skin, causing it to turn black and blue. Or leather whipped against him breaking the skin deeply making the cuts bleed and always reopening prolonging his suffering. That was his life prolonged suffering each day was a deep wound opened under the weight stress spreading crimson on his robes only to heal and reopen another day. Under his robes he was nursing several slash marks to his back that thankfully had closed up for now. But if he had to keep this pace up it wouldn't be pretty. 

The boy let himself expel a sigh as the footsteps of his uncle disappeared, leaving him to his work. He'd be safe for now at least till night. That was the real danger, after the others had some drinks they became even harsher then when they were sober. 

But he was discovering a way to make the leather hitting his skin or their fists even at times a sword go away quicker. It was so easy all he had to do was smile. Simple enough right? 

Instead of crying out in pain with over lashing he just forced his face muscles to go into a grin showing nothing. His relatives liked the pain and when he cried. When he cried they had excuses to hurt him more. But hearing no cry gave them no pleasure, and forcing his face into a smile was the only way to leave the cries inside. It was easier to smile then frown right? You use fewer muscles that is. 

~~ 

"I was Soujirou The tenken natural talent. My highest advantages were my speed and lack or emotions as you know Mr. Himura. Now all I have is my speed, I think I'm ok with that." He said calmly his eyes flashing a light of confusion. 

"That still hasn't answered our original question. What brings you here?" Said the one with pointy upright brown spikes Soujirou knew to be Sagara Sanosuke-san .

"That's what I'm looking for… Answers." He looked up smiling at the bewildered faces of his audience. "You see Mr. Himura and Master Shishio started at the same place a decade ago and ended up on two separate paths. I'm trying to find a destination my own not yours or his. I am curious how you two were so different, so I've been wandering trying to find answers to many things. Looking into your past you both had similar childhood yet your ideology is completely different. To find my own something to believe in I believe that I have to see how you two got your own. As payment I will tell you my own if you wish, or almost anything else you ask. I have plenty of time." The red headed wanderer's eyes were cold violet Soujirou knew he was hiding what he thought but he just nodded to the boy. 

"As I said blue has been the only stable thing. Red which I'm still condemns me I'm trying to get away from. What I believe I need to learn is how to get away from the blood. I realized this all just lately but I know the moment it began. It all started this one rainy night. The night I met Mr. Shishio." The boy took a long inhale preparing to tell the story. 

~~ 

This was a different Seta Soujirou the ends of his mouth weren't forever upturned. You cold actually see slight lines when his mouth was straight from the years of false smiles. Even now as he started his story his eyes were a clear gray with a hint of blue. Kenshin knew exactly what the boy was speaking of. The trouble would be getting him to understand. But the former manslayer was willing to teach. 


End file.
